The present invention is directed toward a safety device capable for use by firefighters and the like and, more particularly, toward a foldable, pocket-size rappelling hook.
The idea of using a fire escape apparatus as a means for evacuating a burning building or other structure is generally known in the art. Such apparatus permits persons located in the upper stories of a building to escape from harm when cut-off from the stairs by, for example, fire. These apparatus utilize various types of seats, ropes, pulleys, friction brakes and other cumbersome devices to lower persons to safety. Various of these fire escape apparatus are recommended for stationary installation in locations where their emergency use might be needed. However, if these particular locations were cut-off from access by fire or the like, the fire escape apparatus so located would be rendered useless. Further, potential rescuers, such as firefighters, most likely will not be aware of the particular locations of the stationary fire escape apparatus. Thus, a firefighter stranded in an upper story of a burning building may be unaware that there is a means of escape only feet away.
Presently, firefighters are taught to use an ax to assist them in lowering themselves to safety from burning buildings. A firefighter stranded in an upper story of a burning building is taught to break open a window using an ax, tie a rope to the ax, wedge the ax in the corner of the window sill and lower themselves to safety. However, if a firefighter is not carrying or loses his/her ax, they may be left without a means of escape. Carrying bulky or weighty fire escape apparatus is typically not an option. Such apparatus may hinder a firefighter""s ability to respond to a dangerous situation. Even a minute delay in response time could cost a firefighter or potential rescuee their life.
Thus, there is a need for a portable fire escape apparatus carriable by firefighters and other potential rescuers. Such apparatus should be lightweight and compact, resulting in little or no impedance to a firefighter""s ability to fight a fire, respond to a dangerous situation, etc.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the above-mentioned problems.
A pocket-size rappelling hook is provided for use by firefighters and the like in escaping from the upper stories of a burning building. The inventive rappelling hook is lightweight and portable, thus minimizing any impedance to a firefighter""s ability to perform his/her duties. The inventive rappelling hook includes an elongate body having front and back surfaces, first and second side surfaces, and spaced apart first and second ends. The elongate body includes an aperture therethrough adjacent to the first end for receiving a rope, and first and second channels formed in the first and second side surfaces, respectively, which extend along the length of the elongate body. First and second hook members are mounted to the elongate body for pivotable movement relative thereto. The first and second hook members are pivotable between a first position wherein the first and second hook members are securable to an object and a second position defining a closed position. In the closed position, the first and second hook members are substantially received in the first and second channels, respectively.
The rappelling hook is preferably made of aluminum, and is preferably 6-7 inches in length when in the closed position, thus rendering it compact and lightweight. Folded to the closed position, the rappelling hook is easily carriable by a firefighter or other potential rescuer. In an emergency situation, a rope may be tied to the hook through the aperture and the first and second hook members pivoted to an open position. Either the first or second hook members, or both, may be hooked to a window ledge or other suitable structure and the firefighter can then rappel out of the window to safety.
In one form, the aperture extends perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the elongate body.
In another form, the first and second hook members each include a first end pivotably mounted to the elongate body adjacent the second end thereof, and a second end spaced from the first end and defining a hook element for securing the rappelling hook to an object. With the first and second hook members in the second or closed position, the first and second hook elements are received in the first and second channels, respectively.
In yet another form, the first and second hook elements include pins, preferably made of stainless steel, fixedly secured in bores formed in the first and second hook members adjacent the second ends thereof.
An object of the present invention is to provide a compact and lightweight safety device readily usable by firefighters and other potential rescuers in emergency situations.
Other aspects, objects and advantages of the present invention can be obtained from a study of the application, the drawings, and the appended claims.